One Look
by Lavendula Angustifolia
Summary: "Who would have known that one little look could change your whole life so much? I certainly didn't expect it when it happened to me." (One Shot Human WheatDOS)


Who would have known that one little look can change your whole life so much? I certainly didn't expect it when it happened to me.

It was a warm Summer's night. I had organised a little company party to celebrate our latest technological breakthrough. It was getting late so everyone had filled up on enough alcohol to start really partying.  
That's when I saw Wheatley. It's not as if I hadn't seen him before, him and I had had quite a few feuds with each other in the past. But this time, it was as if I were seeing the real him for the first time.  
Sometimes I blame the alcohol, for messing up my brain enough to consider liking him. Sometimes I blame the perfect light, shining off of his orange locks and baby-blue eyes. Every now and then I get angry and blame him.  
But one thing's for certain, ever since that night, I've been dying to get him to look back at me the way I now look at him. Just one look of affection could carry away all of my doubts. But to do that I would need to meet with him, one on one.

Organising a date wasn't too hard. Being the boss of Aperture would ensure that if I asked anyone over my house to dinner, they would willingly subject.  
Waiting was the hardest part, looking over the arrangements and nitpicking everything. The candles were giving off the wrong light. What if this is too much? What if he doesn't like the food I cooked? What if he doesn't like me.  
The list went on and on as I paced back and forth until a knock interrupted my thought chain. I gathered my bearings, fixed my posture and strided to the front door. With one graceful swing the door opened, revealing the guest I had invited.  
He looked up at me nervously and I stared at him, inspecting his face.  
With a smile and a wave of the hand I breathed "Please, come in."  
He duly obeyed, eyes casting themselves around the house as he walked. I bit my lip and followed after him. We both came to a stop in front of the table, pulled out a chair each and sat.  
For a moment everything was silent.  
Anxious to break it, Wheatley gushed out "So, why did you want to see me?"  
I didn't want to tell him the real reason straight away so I scanned my brain for a substitute answer.  
"We're friends aren't we?" I added a nervous smile which I hoped wasn't perceived as cold, "Can't two friends have dinner together?"  
"I guess friends is one way to put it..." He muttered onto the next silence.  
Damn. What a great way to make him freak out more! We were never friends and our little feuds have guaranteed that we probably never will be. We both sat awkwardly, the silence thick in the air.  
Suddenly, a beep filled the air. Dinner was done. Brilliant. I muttered that I had to get dinner and hurriedly scuttled to it. This was not going as planned. I can see the worry of me on his face as if I were planning to slaughter him. Did my employees really fear me that much?  
I looked at the meal in front of me. Fettuccini Carbonara. Everyone loves pasta, right? I walked back h=over, having served it into two bowls. I sat back down. Wheatley looked grateful to have a viable excuse not to talk and dug into his meal. Well, I guess that answers the everybody loves pasta question. I too ate quickly, cursing myself for not having any lunch earlier that day.  
Soon the meals were finished. Silence filled the air once more like deadly neurotoxin.  
It was once again Wheatley who broke it, "So why did you want me here again? This seems too much for a friendly dinner. What with all of the candles and fancy serviettes and everything. Not that I don't like it just seems like an awful lot of effort for a friendly dinner. Not that I don't like it. Have I already said that? I think I have."  
Would he ever shut up? "Wheatley."  
"If this is about accidentally deleting those important files I didn't mean it. It was actually Rick's fault so... oh god i didn't mean it so sorry. Or did you not know about that. Oh shit I'm sorry about that but that leads us to the original matter which was-"  
"Wheatley!"  
"-why did you want to see me?" He trailed off. Silence at last.  
I shook my head. "Do you honestly not get it? This is a date, moron."  
"I am not a-" He instinctively started before the rest of his brain caught up to what I had said. "Wait... this is a WHAT!"  
I leant over the table and met his lips with mine. I moved one of my hands up to caress his face and pulled away a few inches.  
"A date" I whispered.  
His eyes darted around in panic before locking on mine. Desperate to stop this frantic search for an explanation. I kissed him again, this time longer. I felt him relax into me, and he leaned forward himself. Perfect. A crash sounded and it was then that we noticed the awkwardness of leaning across a table full of stuff.  
We stared down at the object on the floor before I met his gaze and said "Let's continue this on the couch. We walked over to the couch and we went for another kiss. This was absolutely perfect. When I opened my eyes when the kiss ended I saw him looking at me with a newfound sense of affection, slightly mixed with confusion. I had gotten my one look. I leant in for another kiss, moving my arms to around his neck . His arms found their way to embrace me around the waist. This time, wanting to try something new, I opened my mouth slightly, seeing if he would respond.  
He did, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I repeated the favour and the two of us sat there, sinking into one another. Dizziness took over my vision and I quickly pulled from the kiss to gasp for breath.  
"Got to remember to breathe, love" He playfully snickered.  
I didn't reply and went straight back in for another kiss. He lowered me down to the couch until my head was resting on the arm of it. He kissed me warm little kisses all over my neck. His warm breath chilled my skin and made me excited for more. Finally he came back to my mouth, working his tongue into it. We held this kiss longer this time, my remembering to breathe extending it for three minutes. Our tongues worked hard, desperately trying to please the other. I moved my hands, played with his collar and gently stroked his face.  
I hoped deep in my heart that this moment would never end. But of course it did, and we pulled away from each other. I wiped my mouth and looked up at him.  
While my heart was flitting and I craved for more, I could see that something had changed in him. I dropped my hand from his face as he moved away from me.  
"I can't do this!" He blurted, his voice straining to mask his anger, "Not with you at least."  
Wow. That hurt. But why stop now when we had come this far?  
"I'm sorry, it's nothing to do with you... Well it is. It's just..." He seemed void of an excuse. "This is all too sudden. I thought we hated each other and you think you can invite me over to dinner one night and everything will change? And it's not just that either. How do I know any of this is even real! Knowing you, it's probably a prank at my expense or some kind of experiment. You'll probably lead me on and want me gone the next morning.  
I was speechless. Not that I wanted to speak. Was it sad that the sounded like thing I would probably do?  
"Look," He continued, getting up from the couch "Thanks for the dinner, but I really have to go."  
I sat up straight and watched him leave. I saw him storm off in disgust, slamming the door behind him.  
Only then did I allow myself to cry. I curled into a ball and hugged a pillow to my face. And oh how I cried.  
Who was I kidding with this whole thing? Why would someone so down to Earth, so simple and cute, want to go out with a mean bitch like me? I even tried to kill him once!  
Eventually the tears subsided, leaving me with a mascara-stained pillow. It all seemed too easy! He was falling right into my arms and then he had to be ripped away from it my fault? Am i just unlikable?  
For a minute I was angry. Why does he think he can just leave me here broken-hearted? But all ideas of punishment soon vanished from my mind as I realized I never want him to be hurt, and all of these methods of torture were no doubt less painful than my lying here in sorrow.  
But he looked at me! That look of love, was it meaningless?  
I guess some things are never meant to be.  
And that some are destined to never be loved back.  
But at least I can remember that one look.


End file.
